Sky in the distance
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Tsuna hat sich in Mirror immer wohler gefühlt als auf der Erde, wo jeder auf ihn herab sah. Als er jedoch fast dank seiner Klassenkameraden in den Tod stürzt, eröffnet sich für ihm ein ganz neuer Lebensweg und Leute die angeben seine leibliche Familie zu sein. / versuchte Flames-are-magic! Summoner! Demon!AU / Family!Arcobaleno
1. Mirror - Die Welt hinter den Spiegeln

Hey-ho Leute!  
Neues kleines Projekt das ich hier wieder habe :"D und ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen!  
Die Idee zu dieser Story habe ich durch **_Contract_ **von **Metamorcy**, wirklich eine geniale Story und ein genialer Autor!

Aber nun ja, dies ist meine Version von etwas ähnlichem, ich weiß nicht wie weit man sehen kann wie ich das vielleicht abgeguckt habe, aber im Grunde habe ich glaube ich schon mal ein anderes Prinzip hier drinnen und auch was das Familienverhältnis angeht, habe ich da ein paar andere Vorstellungen.  
Jedenfalls sollte es keine Romanze werden, mit dem was ich da im Kopf habe wäre das ein wenig... nope.~

Tja, ihr könnt ja selber sehen was das hier so wird, auch wenn es dauern kann bis bzw. wann es hier weiter geht, ist grade halt nur ein Nebenprojekt und eines meiner bösen kleinen Plot-Bunnys, weil ich keine Schule mehr habe und mein Job erst im Mai losgeht, ehe die Ausbildung kommt.

Nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen! ;)

* * *

**Sky in the distance**

**1\. Kapitel: Mirror – Die Welt hinter den Spiegeln**

* * *

-o- Tsunayoshi -o-

„Ich erwarte auch heute wieder vollen Einsatz von euch, wenn ihr Mirror betretet. Schließt starke Verträge wenn ihr auch in Zukunft etwas erreichen wollt.", erklärte unser Lehrer uns, wobei sein Blick durch die Reihen wanderte.

Auf mir schienen seine Augen länger zu liegen und noch nicht einmal auf der freundlichen Art und Weise, oh nein, wohl eher anders herum.

Seine Augen waren kalt als sie mich streiften und voller Abscheu.

„Ihr wollt ja sicher nicht so enden wie Sawada hier. Es ist ja überhaupt noch ein Wunder das er noch immer bei uns ist und dann auch noch ohne Vertrag.", höhnte der ältere Mann, woraufhin die übrigen Schüler um mich herum in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Mir leicht auf die Lippen beißend, wand ich meinen blick zur Seite weg von den anderen und versuchte ihre Worte, ihre Stimmen so gut es ging auszublenden ehe sie mich erreichen konnten.

Automatisch hob ich eine Hand zu der Kette um meinen Hals, an welcher ein einzelner silberner Ring hing, mein Talisman so lange ich denken konnte.

Meine Hand umschloss das kleine Schmuckstück fest, als die Wörter begannen harscher zu werden, doch zu meinem Glück wurde in diesem Moment auch schon das Tor nach Mirror geöffnet und kaum das der Lehrer sein Okay gab, war ich hindurch verschwunden.

* * *

Es war irgendwie merkwürdig, aber ich mochte es lieber in Mirror, „die Welt hinter den Spiegeln" wie diese andere Welt genannt wurde zu sein, als in meiner eigenen.

Immer sobald ich das Tor passierte fühlte ich mich freier, leichter als auf der Erde und der Fakt das ich mich von meinen Peinigern entfernen konnte war noch ein zusätzliches Plus.

Okay, das bedeutete wenn ich schnell genug vom Tor wegkam ohne groß bemerkt zu werden.

Ich schien heute wieder einmal Glück zu haben und konnte schnell genug in die angrenzenden Wälder verschwinden ohne das ich sonderlich bemerkt wurde, ehe ich mein Schritttempo ein wenig zurückschraubte um meine Umgebung besser zu beobachten und um meine Zeit hier mehr zu genießen.

* * *

Mindestens alle zwei Tage wurden wir von der Schule nach Mirror geschickt um Verträge mit den Bewohnern dieser Welt zu schließen, seien es nun Tiere, Tierähnliche, die eher Monster ähnlicheren oder die mehr humanoiden Bewohner dieser Welt, für unsere Lehrer war es egal, alles was zählte war ein Vertrag.

Und wenn du einen besaßest, dann wurdest du so schnell wie möglich für die Kämpfe und Missionen eingetragen.

„...das ist doch alles nur Schwachsinn, das ist Sklaverei, Ausbeutung der anderen...", murmelte ich vor mich hin, als mir die ganzen Worte unserer Lehrer wieder in den Kopf schossen.

Nein, ich wollte definitiv keinen Vertrag, es würde mir nichts als Probleme bringen, erstens mag ich es nicht zu kämpfen und ich wollte auch niemand anderen durch mich, direkt oder indirekt, Schaden zufügen.

Zudem würde man nach Abschluss sich um die mit Verträgen reißen... für den Militärdienst oder als Bodyguards, was auch immer mit möglichen Kämpfen, aber auch mit anderer Schwerstarbeit zu tun haben konnte.

.

Es war ungerecht, es stand uns nicht zu die in Mirror lebenden in irgendeine Art und Weise versuchen wollen zu unterwerfen, nicht wenn sie in ihren Fähigkeiten, in ihrer Magie viel weiter waren als wir.

Und die Bezeichnung dieser Bewohner... Dämonen wurden sie genannt, aufgrund ihrer übermenschlichen Kräfte, ihrer Magie Reserven, ihrer langen Lebensdauer und zum Teil auch wegen ihres Aussehens...

Doch ich war mir sicher das die Menschen hier eher die Dämonen waren, völlig skrupellos gegenüber der Tatsache intellektuelle Wesen zu versklaven durch einen Vertrag, der noch nicht mal immer auf Gegenseitigem Einverständnis beruhte.

Okay, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, nicht jeder ging so mit den anderen um, doch es gab genug die es taten und denen die Bewohner Mirrors egal waren.

* * *

So in Gedanken versunken, riss mich erst das Geräusch eines Wasserfalles in unmittelbarer Nähe aus eben diesen.

Wie von selbst hatten meine Füße mich an den Rand einer Klippe gebracht, an welcher gewaltige Wassermassen ihren Weg in die Tiefe fanden und ich musste zugeben das die sich mir zeigende Szenerie einfach unglaublich war.

Mich beginnen zu entspannen, ließ ich mich vorsichtig auf einen der Felsen in der Nähe des Klippenrandes nieder und genoss einfach den Anblick.

Keine Hundert Meter neben mir flossen gewaltige Mengen Wassers, so viel klarer als auf der Erde, in die Tiefe hinab nur um sich in einem gigantischen Wasserbecken erneut zu sammeln um ihren Weg weiter fortzusetzen.

Auch der Himmel der sich vor und über mir erstreckte wirkte so viel klarer, so viel heller als wie ich es kannte und schien hin und wieder das Land unter sich in seiner Klarheit widerzuspiegeln.

Wahrscheinlich war dies einer der Gründe für die Namensgebung... obwohl ich eher glaubte das es mit der Verbindung zu den Spiegeln zu tun hatte, durch welche wir hauptsächlich in der Lage waren diese Welt zu betreten.

.

Im Grunde war diese Welt der Erde nicht unähnlich, wenn man mal von deren Bewohner absah und der unterschiedlichen Pflanzen und Tierentwicklung und der Tatsache das Mirror viel natürlicher war.

Ja, diese Welt war mir lieber als die Erde, es war schöner hier, außergewöhnlicher und irgendwie ruhiger an sich.

Nur leider schien diese Ruhe mit einem Mal durchbrochen zu werden, als ich Präsenzen hinter mir spürte die immer näher kamen.

Sieht wohl so aus als hätte mein Glück mich doch schon wieder verlassen.

„Huh? Ist das nicht Dame-Tsuna?", kam dann auch schon eine höhnisch klingende Stimme von hinter mir und augenblicklich war jegliche Art von Entspannung aus meinem Körper verschwunden, denn ich kannte diese Stimme.

Langsam und vorsichtig begann ich mich in meiner Position umzudrehen und entdeckte zwei meiner... Klassenkameraden und Peiniger.

Osamu Kaneda und Mochida Kensuke, beides waren sie Mobber die mich schon seit der Mittelschule verfolgten und beide hatten sie dieses hässliche Grinsen im Gesicht das mir nichts anderes als Schmerz und Erniedrigung versprach, als sie näher kamen.

Augenblicklich war ich auf den Beinen, musste jedoch den Drang zurück zu weichen unterdrücken, da ich mich einfach zu nahe am Rand der Klippe befand.

Die anderen beiden schienen dies auch zu wissen und ihr Grinsen wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch dreckiger, die Ringe an ihren Fingern blitzten passend dazu ebenfalls kurz bedrohlich auf.

Meine Augen wandten sich eher mehr den Ringen zu, als den beiden anderen, da diese gefährlicher waren, sie waren das Zeichen des Vertrages und das Mittel ihre Vertragspartner, ihre Dämonen, zu rufen.

Ich schluckte schwer.

„Tatsächlich, was macht dieser Loser denn hier? Hat keinen einzigen Vertrag und wandert durch Mirror herum. Man weiß ja schließlich nie was alles passieren kann, nicht wahr?", meinte Mochida laut.

Beide waren sie mir mittlerweile gefährlich nahe und zudem stand ich nun ein klein wenig zu nahe am Abgrund für meinen Geschmack dank den beiden, weil die Gefahr das etwas passieren würde dank ihnen dramatisch in die Höhe geschossen war.

Osamu grinste seinen Partner an, ehe sein Blick noch einmal zu mir wanderte.

„Stimmt. Hm, was meinst du Mochida-san, sollten wir Dame-Tsuna nicht mal eine kleine Lektion erteilen, wie Gefährlich es eigentlich in Mirror sein kann? So ganz ohne Vertrag und Freunde?", kam es von dem ein klein wenig kleineren der beiden.

Ich begann böses zu ahnen, nicht das ich es nicht schon vorher geahnt hatte, aber nun wurde dieses Gefühl nur noch stärker und schrie förmlich danach das ich von hier weg solle.

Die beiden vor mir hielten ihre Hände mit den Ringen hoch, einer umgeben von blauen Flammen, der andere von roten und mir war klar, dieses Mal wird das keine gewöhnliche Prügelei, nicht wenn sie ihre Vertragspartner riefen.

Mein Blick wanderte nun ein wenig hektischer hin und her und schien schließlich eine kleine Lücke zu entdecken, welche ich ausnutzen könnte, ich hoffte nur das es reichen würde.

Gerade als die Flammen ihre Zirkel formten und die Beschwörungen begannen ihre Form anzunehmen, Wesen die aus einem Albtraum entkommen sein mussten, rannte ich los.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, das die anderen kurz überrascht waren, doch diese Überraschung hielt nicht lange an, verflog zu schnell für meinen Geschmack und viel schneller kam dann auch schon ihr Befehl für den angriff.


	2. Mirage - Der Wald der Illusionen

Hey! Und schon bin ich wieder da, das zweite Kapitel ließ sich mal recht schnell schreiben muss ich sagen. ^^  
Danke auch gleich für die Review~ hat mich sehr gefreut und was die Fehler angeht die im 1. Kapitel vorhanden waren, ich hab die auf meiner Datei geändert aber ob ich das hier noch änder... sorry, aber ich bin ein klein wenig faul. :"D  
Also bitte ignorieren falls sich kleine Fehler finden lassen, wenn es allerdings zu viele und zu schlimme Fehler sind, immer sagen, bin ja weiß Gott nich Perfekt! (werds auch nie sein :3)

* * *

**Sky in the distance**

**2\. Kapitel: Mirage – Der Wald der Illusionen**

* * *

-o- Tsunayoshi -o-

Die Welt schien mich zu hassen, wenn ich dachte wenigstens ein klein wenig Glück zu haben, dann wurde dies auch gleich schon wieder zu Boden gerissen und auf diesem herumgetrampelt.

Nichts schien heute zu klappen.

Weder hatte ich in der praktischen Prüfung etwas bewirken können, noch konnte ich wenigstens ein klein wenig Zeit nur für mich allein haben ohne von anderen niedergemacht und oder verprügelt zu werden.

Und vergessen wir mal nicht die anderen Verletzungen, welche sich noch immer teils unter meiner Kleidung wieder finden ließ dank der letzten Prügelei.

So schön diese kurze Ruhe zuvor auch war, sie war zu kurz gewesen als das ich mich irgendwie hätte Erholen können, von irgendwas, physisch oder mental.

Ehrlich und nun auch noch von Klauen bestickten, Monster ähnlichen Viechern attackiert zu werden mit deren vor sich hin lachenden „Besitzern" im Hintergrund war alles andere als schön.

Es tat weh, verdammt weh als diese Klauen sich in mein Fleisch bohrten und es aufrissen und allein dies sagte mir schon, das sie heute wohl die Schnauze voll hatten, das sie mich endlich loswerden wollten.

Dabei hatte ich ihnen nie etwas getan, habe nie jemanden geschadet, nicht das ich wüsste.

Ich schrie auf, als eine der Dämonen mir seine Krallen über meine linke Gesichtshälfte zog und Blut fliegen ließ.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff ich zu meinen kleinen Talisman um meinen Hals und versuchte mein bestes mich von meiner am Boden kauernden Position aufzurichten.

Doch da raste auch schon der Dornen bespickte Schweif des Wesens mit den roten Flammen auf mich zu und erwischte mich in der Magengrube.

Blut spritzte aus meinem Mund hervor, als ich nach hinten geschleudert wurde und mit einem Mal merkte ich wie der Boden unter mir verschwand.

Meine Augen begannen sich zu weiten, die Zeit schien für einen kurzen Augenblick still zu stehen.

In diesem einen Augenblick sah ich die triumphalen Gesichter Osamus und Mochidas, als hätten sie keinerlei Schuld daran das ein anderer vor ihren Augen eine Klippe hinuntergestoßen wurde und auch deren Vertragspartner hatten noch ihre Blutrünstigen Grinsen im Gesicht, wenn man diese Fratzen denn als solches bezeichnen konnte.

Und dann fiel ich.

* * *

Ich spürte wie der Wind an mir vorbei zischte, doch hören tat ich nichts anderes als ein lautes Rauschen in meinen Ohren und mein viel zu schneller und viel zu lauter Herzschlag.

Ich fiel mit meinem Rücken zum Boden, weswegen sich vor meinen Augen dieser viel zu klare, endlos blaue Himmel abzeichnete, welcher nur vereinzelt von leicht orangen Wolken und den Blutstropfen von mir durchzogen und unterbrochen wurde.

Ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen, wollte meinem Ende nicht entgegen sehen, lieber sah ich den Himmel über mir in meinen letzten Momenten.

Nur kurz kam mir meine Familie auf der Erde in den Kopf, doch diese Bilder verschwanden so schnell wieder wie sie gekommen waren, ihnen würde es doch sowieso egal sein.

Schwarze Ränder begannen mein Sichtfeld zu umschließen, begannen es für sich einzunehmen.

Der Schmerz brannte noch immer, ich spürte wie meine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und begannen sich wie von selbst zu schließen.

Die Hand die noch zuvor meinen kleinen Talisman umschlossen hatte, begann sich zu lösen und ich streckte diesen Arm noch einmal mit letzter Kraft nach oben, als würde ich etwas greifen wollen, etwas das ich verloren hatte, das ich so sehnlichst brauchte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber ich begann immer mehr das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und vielleicht lag es ja damit zusammen.

Das letzte was ich mitbekam bevor das Schwarz mich völlig verschluckte und in die Bewusstlosigkeit riss, war ein einzelnes metallenes Klicken, als wäre etwas gerissen und eine Explosion von orange.

* * *

-o- Reborn -o-

Es war wieder soweit, heute war erneut der Jahrestag, heute am 14. Oktober.

Achtzehn Jahre war seit diesem einen Tag vergangen und auch heute hatte Luce sich wieder in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen und wenn man genau hinhörte, dann konnte man ihr leises Weinen vernehmen.

Aria war ruhiger als sonst, leiser und auch der Rest schien weniger energetisch zu sein.

Auch wenn ich es nach Außen hin nicht so wirklich zeigte, es tat weh.

Genau heute vor achtzehn Jahren hatten wir unseren Sohn verloren, kaum das dieser das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte und alles was Luce und mir mit ihm vergönnt war, war ihn einmal in unseren Armen zu halten, ein einziges Mal, ehe er von einem kalten, fremden kleinen Körper ersetzt wurde.

Die Ärzte wollten uns versichern das unser Sohn gestorben war, das dieser kleine kalte Körper der unseres Kindes war, doch wir wussten besser.

Man hatte ihn uns genommen, ausgetauscht und außer Reichweite gebracht und uns nichts weiteres gegeben als ein fremdes, dahingeschiedenes Baby.

Noch heute brannte diese Wut in mir und auch heute hatte ich vor diese in den Wäldern frei auszuleben, dort wo ich niemanden meiner Familie verletzen konnte.

Andere mochten mich vielleicht Herzlos nennen, kalt, doch ich würde meiner Familie niemals Schaden zufügen wollen und es reichte mir wenn sie es wussten.

.

Leon, mein kleiner Vertrauter, rieb seinen kleinen Kopf kurz an meiner Wange ehe er mithilfe von einem mit Sonnenflammen unterstützten Zauber seine Form in die einer Pistole änderte.

Ich zog mit einer Hand meinen Fedora ein klein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht, während ich mit der anderen Leon vorsichtig in Händen hielt.

Mein Blick schweifte noch einmal über unsere Umgebung.

Wir befanden uns inmitten der Mirage Wälder und aufgrund dessen das ich keinen Hehl daraus machte meine Präsenz zu verbergen, war es um uns schön ruhig und ich war mir sicher das niemand der nicht lebensmüde genug war, kommen und stören würde.

Zudem kamen eh nicht viele in diesen Wald, nicht wegen dessen Eigenart, oder eher der der meisten Waldbewohner, hin und wieder Illusionen vor einem auftauchen zu lassen.

Doch ich war sicher vor diesen Illusionen, ich war stark genug um sie abzuwehren und niemand war blöd genug um versuchen zu wollen mich in eine einzuspannen.

Der letzte der dies versucht hatte, durfte dies auf die schmerzhafte Art und Weise erfahren.

Ich nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe ich begann die Pistole mit meinen eigenen Sonnenflammen aufzuladen um meinen Chaos Schuss wirken zu können und kaum das ich die Nötige Menge an Flammen aufgebracht hatte um den Zauber zu wirken, ließ ich ihn frei und erschuf somit erst einmal eine neue Lichtung innerhalb dieses weiten Waldes.

.

Es war in dem Moment als der letzte Baum zu Boden fiel, das ich ganz schwach etwas am Rande meiner Sinne wahrnahm, etwas das kaum mehr als ein Hauch von etwas zu sein schien das in seinem Ganzen unterdrückt wurde.

Und es war irgendwie vertraut, selbst wenn es nur ein klein bisschen war, nur schien ich mich nicht erinnern zu können woher ich diese Präsenz zu kennen schien.

Mein Blick wanderte nach oben zu den Klippen, welche nur mehrere hundert Meter entfernt von meiner Position waren und von welchem der Fluss in seinen Massen in einen See hinabfiel, mehr als sechshundert Meter in die Tiefe.

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick ehe meine Augen sich auf einen Punkt fixierten und meine Sicht sich verschärfte.

Ein einziger Körper schien über die Klippe geschleudert worden zu sein, wenn man darauf achtete in welcher Position er sich befand, freiwillig schien das nicht zu sein.

Der Körper, ein Mensch wenn ich es richtig erkennen konnte, fiel immer schneller in die Tiefe.

Hundert Meter, zweihundert Meter, er fiel einfach weiter.

Ich selber sah nur zu.

Es war nicht meine Angelegenheit ob ein Mensch hier starb oder nicht, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun und selbst wenn ich es hätte... nun, dann würde ich dessen Abgang ein klein wenig Geschmackvoller, und vor allem Schmerzvoller, machen für das was sie uns angetan hatten.

Aber ehe ich mich umdrehen konnte um den Menschen seinen Schicksal zu überlassen, schien sich etwas zu verändern.

Die Präsenz am Rande meiner Sinne schien zuzunehmen aber auch gleichzeitig ein wenig abzudimmen, doch was mich wirklich Schockte und gleichzeitig mein ganzes Sein einnahm, waren die plötzlichen orangen Himmelsflammen die sich um den Körper wanden zusammen mit ein paar vereinzelten gelben Sonnenflammen, eine Art Schild zu bilden schienen ehe dieser das Wasser unter sich erreichte.

Das Vertraute Gefühl der Flammen ließ mich im nächsten Moment auch schon losrennen in Richtung des Sees, dort wo die Person hinabgefallen war.

Ich ließ meine Flammen, meine Magie, aufwallen, denn ich hatte diese Präsenz nur ein einziges Mal gespürt, nur ein einziges Mal nahe gehalten.

Lange hatten wir gesucht, hatten wir ihn denn endlich gefunden?


	3. Family - Nie vergessen

Hey Leute, ich habe das 3. Kapitel für euch fertig! ;)  
Hm, frag mich ob das wer liest... obwohl, angeklickt wurde diese Story schon und ne Review hats ja auch. :P  
Also mal sehen, hoffe das ich keine schweren Rechtschreib oder Grammatikfehler drin habe, aber ein paar sollte jedem zustehen auch wenn ich versuche mich zu bessern. ^^"  
Hm joa, okay, dann hier mal weiter für euch mit dem Kapitel und der Story, ich hoffe ich vermassel es nich!

* * *

**Sky in the distance**

**3\. Kapitel: Family – Nie vergessen**

* * *

-o- Reborn -o-

Nur wenige Momente später erreichte ich den See schließlich, gerade noch um zu sehen wie die Kugel aus Himmels und Sonnenflammen samt Körper das Wasser durchstachen und eine riesige Fontäne in den Himmel schickte.

Ich dachte auch nicht sonderlich lange nach und sprang gleich hinterher, wartete nicht darauf ob die Person möglicherweise wieder von alleine auftauchen würde, der Zustand den ich zuvor gesehen hatte sprach nämlich dagegen.

.

Jeder der mich kannte und jeder der mich jetzt sehen würde, würde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht glauben das ich es war der so handelte, der fast schon Panik schob wegen jemanden den er wohl gar nicht kannte das der im See ertrank.

Aber dann kannten sie mich auch nicht so gut, hatten nicht diesen Verlust gespürt wie ich ihn vernommen hatte nur um dann plötzlich einen Funken Hoffnung gezeigt zu bekommen damit dieser auch gleich im Wasser wieder erlosch.

Oh nein, dieses Mal nicht.

Es schien wie ein Wunder das diese Präsenz mit einem Mal, 18 Jahre später wieder vor mir auftauchte nur um vielleicht wieder zu verschwinden?

Nicht mit mir, wenn er es wirklich war und das war es was meine Sinne mir förmlich zu schrien, dann wäre ich verdammt wenn ich nicht versuchen würde meinen lang verschwundenen Sohn zu retten!

.

Es dauerte auch nicht sonderlich lange bis ich ihn vor mir ausmachen konnte, das Flammenschild um ihn begann dabei mehr und mehr sich aufzulösen, schwächer zu werden und kaum das die letzte der tanzenden Flammen im Wasser verschwanden, erreichte ich ihn.

Mir blieb keine Zeit den anderen groß zu begutachten, weswegen ich einfach nach ihn griff, ihn fest hielt und versuchte so schnell wie möglich an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen.

Dank Leons Hilfe durchbrachen wir diese auch nur wenig später und wir waren in der Lage uns an den Rand des Sees zu begeben auf eine der Sandbänke.

Erst als ich den Körper des Jugendlichen neben mir ablegte, wurde mir sein Zustand erst richtig bewusst.

Selbst wenn das Wasser dafür gesorgt hatte das das Blut abgewaschen wurde, so konnte es doch nicht verhindern das neues Blut zu fließen begann, noch konnte es die Kratzer und Prellungen so einfach verschwinden lassen.

Ich begann leise zu Fluchen als ich das ganze mitbekam und so wie der Junge Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben schien, waren seine Rippen ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und hatten möglicherweise eine Lunge verletzt.

„Wirklich Junge, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre das du er bist, das du mein Sohn bist, dann wärst du jetzt schon tot. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen, nicht nachdem du endlich zurück bist Caelum.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, verzog meine Mundwinkel zu einer Ahnung eines Grinsens welches nicht böse gemeint war auch wenn dies nicht der Zeitpunkt für Witze war.

Aber es war so unerwartet.

Während ich begann den anderen mit meinen eigenen Sonnenflammen zu behandeln, beginnend mit den inneren Verletzungen, hob ich eine freie Hand an um mit ihr vereinzelte braune Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen zu streichen, bedacht dabei um seine linke Gesichtshälfte welche noch immer von Klauen spuren gezeichnet waren.

Von dem was ich erkennen konnte schien er die weicheren Züge Luces zu haben, schien sogar ein klein wenig mädchenhaft in diesen, während seine Haare selbst im Nassen und etwas geplätteten Zustand ein wenig widerspenstig erschienen, mehr so als es meine eigenen waren, noch dazu schien sich deren Farbe so sehr von der Luces oder meinen zu unterscheiden, doch das könnte auch in den Genen liegen.

So wie es aussah, hatte er eher ein wenig mehr Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Großvater Giotto, als mit einem von uns.

Dieser Gedanke ließ meine Mundwinkel ein klein wenig nach oben ziehen, ehe ich mich jedoch wieder zusammenreißen konnte und nach meinem Handy griff, welches den vorigen Tauchgang zum Glück überstanden hatte.

Während ich darauf wartete das der Anruf entgegen genommen wurde, sah ich meinen verloren geglaubten Sohn noch einmal mit sanfteren Augen an, als so mancher von mir je erwarten würde.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause Caelum, deine Mutter hat sich so große Sorgen um dich gemacht.", murmelte ich erneut leise vor mich hin.

Ich sah nur kurz wie der brünette sich ein klein wenig zu entspannen begann, ehe endlich jemand ans Telefon ging.

„Reborn? Was ist denn los, ist irgendetwas passiert...?", hörte ich auch gleich die Stimme einer meiner Kollegen, ehe ich diesen unterbrach.

„Fon, stell ein Zimmer bereit wie auch Verbandssachen. Ich habe ihn gefunden.", war alles was ich sagte, ehe ich auch schon wieder auflegte und mein Blick noch einmal in den Himmel wanderte.

Endlich.

* * *

-o- Luce -o-

Mit verschleierten Blick sah ich aus dem Fenster zum Himmel, in meinen Armen hielt ich ganz fest ein kleines Löwenplüschtier, jenes das ich geplant hatte das es mein Sohn bekommen würde.

Jedes Jahr aufs neue saß ich hier und beobachtete einfach nur den Himmel, ließ meiner Trauer um mein verlorenes Kind freien lauf auch wenn ich irgendwo in mir hoffte, ihn doch noch einmal wiedersehen zu können.

Ich verspürte in mir eine Abneigung gegen jene die mir damals mein Kind nahmen, es gegen einen kalten leblosen Körper ersetzten, selbst wenn ich das Leid jener Mutter verstehen konnte, welches ihr Kind verlor.

Doch dies gab ihr oder den Ärzten oder wer auch immer den Tausch vollzog kein Recht darauf einfach ein fremdes Baby seiner Mutter zu entreißen.

Nie hatten wir auch nur einen Ansatzpunkt innerhalb der folgenden Jahre gefunden, wo unser kleiner Caelum sein könnte, alles was wir wussten war das er auf der Erde war, auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels.

Die Tatsache das wir noch nicht einmal in der Lage dazu waren seine Magie, seine Flammen zu spüren, nicht das kleinste bisschen, ließ zudem noch darauf hinweisen das man ihn versiegelt hatte.

Allein diese Tatsache trieb mir erneute Tränen in die Augen und ich drückte den kleinen Löwen nur noch fester an mich und vergrub mein Gesicht in dessen orangene Mähne.

.

Vor der Tür konnte ich das besorgte Flickern Arias Flammen wahrnehmen, ehe es kurz darauf ohne etwas zu sagen wieder verschwand um wahrscheinlich noch einmal nach Yuni zu schauen.

Ich wollte weder ihnen, noch Reborn oder den anderen unserer Familie sorge bereiten mit meinem Verhalten an diesen einem Tag im Jahr, doch es ging nicht anders, die Erinnerungen kamen immer wieder zurück und wollten mich nicht loslassen.

Und soweit ich wusste erging es Reborn nicht anders, nur das dieser seinen Gefühlen weg von den anderen freien Lauf ließ um niemanden zu verletzen.

Das brachte mich dann wiederum ein klein wenig zum schmunzeln, denn egal was der schwarzhaarige auch sagen oder tun würde, Familie stand für ihn an vorderster Front und eher würde er sich selber verletzen als das seinen liebsten Leid geschieht.

.

Langsam begann ich mich wieder zu beruhigen, ehe ich außerhalb meiner Zimmertür hektische Schritte vernehmen konnte die hin und her rannten, ebenfalls glaubte ich die Erwähnung von Verbandszeug und Reborns Namen zu hören.

Mir leicht meine Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht wischend, doch noch immer das Plüschtier umklammernd öffnete ich dann die Tür, gerade noch um Fon zu stoppen.

„Fon, ist etwas passiert? Ich habe Reborns Namen gehört...", erkundigte ich mich besorgt, woraufhin der rot gewandte Mann für einen Moment zusammen zu zucken schien, ehe er seinen Blick auf mich richtete, sein für normal vorhandene Lächeln war nirgends zu sehen.

„Luce... Reborn hat... er hat gerade angerufen, meinte wir sollen ein Zimmer und Verbandszeug bereitstellen, er hätte „ihn" gefunden. Jedoch hatte er auch gleich darauf wieder aufgelegt ohne zu verdeutlichen über wen er redete.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige, während meine Augen sich etwas weiteten.

„Er...", war das einzige das ich heraus bekam, ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in meiner Brust begann zu wachsen und neue Tränen begannen meine Sicht zu beeinträchtigen.

Ohne groß zu überlegen, rannte ich auch schon an den anderen vorbei.

Hatte Reborn tatsächlich...?

Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber die Möglichkeit das er es war...

Doch warum Verbandszeug, was war passiert?

Sorge begann sich in mir breit zu machen, als ich zu den Raum eilte welchen wir für normal auch verwendeten, sollte jemanden von uns etwas passiert sein.

Und tatsächlich, je näher ich meinem Ziel kam, desto deutlicher wurde das Gefühl von Reborns Flammen in meinem Bewusstsein, als auch eine fremde und doch wiederum so vertraute Signatur.

.

Es war ein Wunder das das Löwenstofftier in meinem Armen noch an einem Stück war, so fest wie ich dieses hielt.

Doch die Aussicht das ich es nun endlich nach all den langen Jahren seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer übergeben konnte, meinen Sohn endlich wieder in den Armen halten konnte selbst wenn er nun ein junger Mann sein musste... es erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude.

Im nächsten Moment erreichte ich auch endlich das Zimmer und riss ohne zu überlegen die Tür auf.

Das Bild das sich mir bot ließ neue Tränen den alten meine Wangen hinunter folgen.

„Reborn... Caelum!"


	4. Home - Endlich vereint

Hallo meine lieben.~  
Bin wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück! :D  
Ich hoffe ja mal das es euch gefällt, Fluff is jedenfalls im Anmarsch! xD  
Also ein klein wenig zum Kapitelende und ich versuche im nächsten auch ein wenig mehr zu bringen, mal schauen wie es klappen wird!  
Demnach wünsch ich euch jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen! :3

* * *

**Sky in the distance**

**4\. Kapitel: Home – Endlich vereint**

* * *

-o- Reborn -o-

Kaum das ich an unserem Haus angekommen war, Gott sei dank war ich sehr agil und Sonnenflammen unterstützte Magie half dem nur weiter, riss ich die Tür auf und stürmte in unser „Behandlungszimmer" wie wir es gern nannten.

Ich ignorierte die Leute im Wohnzimmer und auf den Fluren als ich meinen Weg mit Caelum im Arm suchte, darauf bedacht ihn trotz des Tempos so wenig zu bewegen wie möglich um die Verletzungen die ich noch nicht heilen konnte nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

Wenigstens konnte ich die inneren Blutungen und die Rippe in seiner Lunge wieder in Ordnung bringen bevor ich mich auf dem Weg machte.

Und dann waren wir auch schon im Zimmer angelangt wo bereits ein Bett für den brünetten Jugendlichen bereitgestellt war wie auch das von mir beantragte Verbandszeug.

.

Vorsichtig legte ich den bewusstlosen Jungen auf das Bett und begann auch sofort mit der Arbeit, denn ich wollte nichts riskieren das sich etwas entzündete.

Doch als ich nach dem Antiseptika greifen wollte, kam ein anderes Paar Hände mir zuvor und in dem Moment wurde mir klar das noch jemand anderes im Raum war.

Leise knurrend drehte ich mich zu dem Besitzer der Hand nur um zu erkennen das es sich dabei um Colonello handelte, welcher mich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

Ich schulte mein Gesichtsausdruck zurück in eine neutrale Miene als ich den blonden ansah, worauf hin dieser kurz aufseufzte.

„Kora, Reborn, sei nicht so angespannt ich bin es nur und wenn du mal einen Gang runter schalten könntest dann könnte ich dir mit dem Kleinen da helfen.", kommentierte der andere und deutete dabei auf meine andere freie Hand, welche ich mittlerweile zu einer Faust geballt hatte und bei welcher die Knöchel weiß hervortraten bei dem Druck den ich dabei ausübte.

Nur gezwungen tat ich das was der andere sagte während dieser damit begann die Wunden des brünetten zu reinigen.

.

Es dauerte zwar einen Moment, doch ich schaffte es mich wieder zu entspannen, meinen Griff zu lockern und das kaum merkliche Zittern abzuschütteln.

Colonello hatte sich mittlerweile den Torso des Jungen, meinen Jungen, vorgenommen und begann sämtliche nach außen erkennbaren Verletzungen mit Vorsicht, die man ihm nicht unbedingt an trauen würde wenn man wusste wie er sonst drauf war, zu behandeln wie auch dabei ein klein wenig seiner Magie spielen zu lassen.

In diesem Sinne war er doch recht nützlich, von allen Flammentypen waren Sonne und Regen die besten in Verbindung mit Heilung.

Was den Rest betraf... nun, das konnte auch ein wenig darauf ankommen wie die Flammen von der jeweiligen Person verwendet wurden und vor allem wofür.

Außer vielleicht Himmel, da kam es besonders auf den Anwender an.

.

Während der blonde also seine Arbeit tat, machte ich mich ebenfalls an meine in Form dessen das ich mich um die Klauen Spuren im Gesicht Caelums kümmerte.

Es machte mich wütend die blutigen Kratzer zu sehen und wenn ich die in die Finger bekam die Caelum das angetan hatten...!

Oh wie die sich wünschen würden gar nicht erst geboren worden zu sein!

Allein dieser Gedanke hob meine Stimmung neben dem Wissen den Jungen endlich wieder zurück zu haben, entgegen dem Wissen das er Verletzt war und ich war mir bewusst das ich vielleicht ein klein wenig... extrem war bei dem was ich mir ausgemalt hatte aber irgendwo musste ich doch meinen Frust ablassen das man mir meinen Sohn Jahre lang vorenthalten hatte.

.

Es dauerte auch nicht sonderlich lange, ehe wir den brünetten versorgt hatten mit ein klein wenig Hilfe unserer Sonnen- und Regenflammen.

Und nun lag er da, bewusstlos und in Bandagen gehüllt.

Er sah zerbrechlich aus, unterstrichen durch die Tatsache das er recht dünn war und auch nicht so groß.

Colonello hatte nichts weiter gesagt nachdem er seinen Teil gemacht hatte und schien schlau genug zu sein so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden nachdem klar war das es dem anderen gut gehen würde.

Erst Recht nun da Caelums Körpereigene Flammen begannen den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen, die Tatsache das sie lange Zeit unterdrückt gewesen zu sein schienen, schien dem jedoch keinen Dämpfer zu geben.

Währenddessen blieb ich einfach nur an seiner Seite, genoss es einfach endlich bei ihm sein zu können und eine Hand durch seine Haare fahren zu lassen.

„Ob jemand Luce schon Bescheid gegeben hat...?", fragte ich mich leise, doch es stellte sich heraus das diese Frage vollkommen unnütz war, als besagte die Tür zu dem Raum in welchen wir uns befanden aufriss und uns, vor allem aber den bewusstlosen brünetten, außer Atem und mit einem Löwenplüschtier in den Armen ansah.

„Reborn... Caelum!", entkam es ihr und ich sah Tränen ihre Wangen hinab laufen.

.

Ehe ich jedoch aufstehen konnte, geschweige denn etwas sagen, raste meine Frau auf das Bett zu und hielt im nächsten Moment auch schon unseren Sohn in Armen, jedoch darauf bedacht seine Verletzungen so wenig wie möglich zu strapazieren.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher bei diesem Bild das sich mir bot und welches so lange überfällig war.

Vorsichtig nahm ich Luce zusammen mit unseren Jungen in den Arm, wollte nur für einen Moment so mit ihnen bleiben, als etwas unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Es war nicht einer der anderen, welche ich vor der Tür spürte egal wie sehr sie versuchten ihre Signaturen zu verbergen, nein es war Caelum der sich zu bewegen begann.

Es war nicht viel und wären wir nicht so nah an ihm und würden wir nicht so sehr auf ihn achten, hätten wir es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen.

Aber wir waren es und es schien so als würde der Junge unsere Nähe suchen, sich ein klein wenig weiter an uns kuscheln und auch seine Züge begannen sich zu entspannen, seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem sachten lächeln.

Als hätte er zuvor einen schlechten Traum gehabt und wusste nun war er sicher... wahrscheinlich begann er unbewusst wahrzunehmen wer wir waren.

Es war niedlich, anders konnte ich es nicht ausdrücken und das obwohl der andere schon achtzehn war!

Aber nun ja, dieses Alter hatte hier dann wiederum auch nicht viel zu bedeuten.

.

Luce begann nun ebenfalls zu strahlen, auf eine Art und Weise die sie selten tat und die ich zuletzt bei Yunis Geburt gesehen hatte, Tränen standen ihr noch immer in den Augen.

Doch das was der brünette als nächstes Tat war dann fast schon wieder zu viel, ließ Luces Dämme weiter brechen und auch meine Lippen ein klein wenig weiter nach oben ziehen nachdem ich den kleinen Schock überwunden hatte.

„Mama... Papa...", es war nur leises Gemurmel, eigentlich kaum hörbar und doch so klar für uns.

Und dann öffnete sich ein paar karamellbraune Augen mit Flecken von Gold und orange.

* * *

-o- Tsunayoshi -o-

Das letzte das ich mitbekam war Schmerz, brennender Schmerz und orangene und gelbe Flammen.

Irgendwo war ich mir bewusst das ich im Wasser gelandet sein musste, aber mehr war da dann auch wieder nicht.

Alles war verschleiert von Schmerz und doch schien mit einem Mal eine gewisse Wärme an meiner Seite zu sein.

Es war irgendwie vertraut, so unsagbar vertraut und nostalgisch das ich weinen könnte wäre ich nicht so weggetreten, weinen und lachen.

Und dann fühlte ich mich sicher, geborgen, als könne nichts böses mehr geschehen, es war ein Gefühl das ich kaum kannte, das mir im Leben bisher nur selten begegnet war... noch nicht einmal in meinem sogenannten zu Hause.

Ich wollte bei dieser Wärme bleiben, bei diesem Gefühl von Geborgenheit das man eigentlich nur mit etwas ausdrücken konnte wie „zu Hause", „Familie"... „Mama... Papa..."

Nicht Iemitsu und Nana, sondern echter.

.

Langsam begann ich wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu erlangen und das erste das ich tat, war zu versuchen meine Augen zu öffnen.

Es war hell und es dauerte einen Moment bis ich überhaupt etwas richtig sehen konnte, doch als ich begann zu erkennen wo ich mich befand, ein Ort der mir übrigens völlig fremd erschien, wurde ich ein klein wenig verlegen.

Denn so wie es aussah, befand ich mich in den Armen einer Frau mit dunkelgrünen Haaren die fast schon schwarz wirkten und klaren blauen Augen in welchen Tränen zu stehen schienen und ebenfalls ganz nah befand sich ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit ebenfalls fast komplett schwarz aussehenden Augen.

.

Für normal würde ich in einer solchen Situation Panik schieben, doch etwas in ihrer Mimik ließ mich innehalten, ließ mich entspannen... es fühlte sich an als würde ich sie kennen, zwar nur vage aber doch war eine Verbindung zwischen uns da.

...und sie waren es die dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit ausstrahlten, welches mich einlullte.

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen versuchen noch ein klein wenig mehr die Nähe der anderen zu suchen und vergrub mein Gesicht an der Schulter der Frau, spürte wie meine Hände halt suchten und fanden, eine wie es aussah um die Mitte eines kleinen Plüschlöwen.

Ich fühlte mich zufrieden und irgendwie Glücklich.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah ich erneut auf, als ich leises Lachen von den beiden Anwesenden hörte, es ließ mich selber lächeln und es fühlte sich richtig an.

Es fühlte sich an als wäre ich zu Hause angekommen.

-o- Tsunayoshi -o-


	5. Caelum - Neuanfang

Hey-ho, willkommen bei Kapitel 5 von _Sky in the distance _und vielen Dank fürs lesen soweit, wie auch die Reviews!  
Hat mich sehr gefreut! ;)  
Ich hoffe ja das euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird und auch das das hier nicht zu schnell vorangeht, was unseren lieben Tsu-kun betrifft!  
Ich glaube ihr werdet wissen was ich meine wenn ihr lest, aber ich würde sagen, HI wird immer bleiben und hat immer einen gewissen Einfluss auf unseren kleinen süßen Tuna-fish!  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Sky in the distance**

**5\. Kapitel: Caelum – Neuanfang**

* * *

-o- Luce -o-

Ich war so glücklich.

Diese Worte... seine Handlung... es war als wären die letzten achtzehn Jahre der Trauer nie dagewesen.

Und das alles nur weil er zurück war.

Mit Freudentränen in den Augen drückte ich meinen Jungen noch ein klein wenig fester, doch noch immer auf seine Kondition achtend.

Mein Blick fiel wieder auf seine Halb geschlossenen Augen, Augen die mich wenn ich ehrlich war an meinen Schwiegervater erinnerten... wie auch der Rest ein wenig wenn ich ehrlich war, es schien als wenn die Gene eine Generation übersprungen, hatte Reborn eher das Aussehen seiner Mutter geerbt.

Aber er war süß, er schien zu einem feinen jungen Mann herangewachsen zu sein trotz der Verletzungen die er erlitten hatte und der schmalen Statur.

.

Nach einigen Minuten löste ich den anderen ein klein wenig von mir um ihn besser ansehen zu können, auch Reborn zog sich ein klein wenig von seiner Position zurück.

Kaum das wir das getan hatten aber, gab Caelum leichte Protestlaute von sich und öffnete seine Augen weiter, noch immer leicht vernebelt durch noch möglich lungernden Schmerz und Müdigkeit.

Wie ein kleines Löwenjunge... der Gedanke ließ mich innerlich leicht kichern.

.

Ich lächelte den brünetten sachte an und er entspannte sich wieder ein bisschen.

Ich wollte ihn so vieles fragen... aber ich war mir sicher das er, auch wenn er uns unbewusst vielleicht erkannte, für Fremde halten musste und Fremden erzählte man nicht einfach von seinem Leben... eine Tatsache die mein Herz wieder Schmerzen ließ.

Die Aufwallende Trauer versuchte ich jedoch so schnell wie möglich wieder zu unterdrücken und zu verscheuchen, denn es konnte sich ändern.

„Hey, schön das es dir wieder besser geht. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Mein Name ist übrigens Luce und das neben mir ist mein Mann Reborn. Und... du?", begann ich sanft und leise zu reden, zögerte allerdings bei dem letzten.

Man hatte unseren Caelum sicherlich einen anderen Namen gegeben, den Namen eines eigentlich toten Säuglings.

.

Für einen Moment sah der Junge uns nur an, seine Augen begannen sich etwas zu klären, ehe er kurz nickte und zu sprechen begann.

„Mein Name ist... Tsunayoshi Sawada. D-danke... das ihr mir geholfen habt...", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und mit leicht abgewandten Blick, seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot zum Ende hin.

Eigentlich würde ich diese Reaktion niedlich finden, doch der Nachname ließ mich erstarren und ich spürte wie auch Reborns Griff um meine Hüfte fester wurde.

Sawada.

Die Familie die uns unser Kind nahm, die Familie die eine der größten, wenn nicht das größte Unternehmen auf der Erde leitete und die Familie welche sich mit am meisten dafür einsetzte die Bewohner Mirrors... nun ja, zu unterdrücken, zu versklaven, deren, unsere!- Rechte zu nehmen.

.

Caelum, nein, Tsunayoshi sah uns verwirrt an und ich musste erst einmal wieder tief Luft holen um mich wieder zu beruhigen, mich wieder zu entspannen.

Es war jedoch Reborn der als nächstes das Wort ergriff.

„...Tsunayoshi also... ich weiß es mag jetzt etwas überstürzt klingen, doch das was ich dir als nächstes sagen werde entspricht der Wahrheit, verstanden?", fiel der schwarzhaarige auch fast schon mit der Tür ins Haus, was mich ein wenig zum schmunzeln brachte.

Er war direkt wie immer, ich hoffte nur es war in dieser Situation auch das Richtige.

Der brünette nickte nach kurzem überlegen und ich drückte ihn wieder ein klein wenig fester an mich, vergrub mich in der Wärme meines Sohnes.

Reborn gab seine Version eines Lächelns von sich und fuhr fort.

.

„Nun... genau vor achtzehn Jahren am 14. Oktober haben wir einen Sohn bekommen in einem Krankenhaus in Namimori, Japan auf der Erde. Wir waren aufgrund einer Reise dort gewesen... allerdings war dies ein Fehler, denn unser Baby wurde kurz nach der Geburt wie es aussah mit einem anderen, toten Säugling ausgetauscht. Von einer Familie Namens Sawada wie es scheint. Aufgrund dessen das man die Flammensignatur unseres Jungen unterdrückte, blieb uns bis vor kurzem auch keine Möglichkeit ihn zu finden. Jahre lang haben wir vergeblich nach ihn gesucht. Doch dies scheint sich nun geändert zu haben. Tsunayoshi, wie es sich herausstellt bist du unser vermisst geglaubter Sohn Caelum... wir sind deine Eltern.", erklärte Reborn mit fester Stimme, wobei diese zum Ende hin so untypisch sanft klang, etwas das mich erneut zu Tränen bewegte.

.

Während mein Mann seine Erklärung abgab, beobachtete ich ebenfalls die Reaktion unseren Sohnes.

Zuerst waren seine Augen voller Mitgefühl, ehe sie sich in Schock weiteten und nun Unglaube, wobei ich noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen aufflackern sah.

Hoffnung?

Freude?

Es schien jedenfalls so als würde er uns nicht abweisen, uns glauben und das war definitiv mehr als ich gehofft hatte.

Das nächste was ich mitbekam, war das Caelum seine Arme um mich schlang und mich mit all seiner Kraft zu drücken schien, was aufgrund seiner Verletzungen zwar noch nicht sonderlich viel war, aber trotz dessen fest.

Nach wenigen Momenten wurde mir ebenfalls bewusst das er zu weinen begonnen hatte.

Meine Augen schließend rieb ich sanfte Kreise über den Rücken meines Jungen.

* * *

-o- Tsunayoshi -o-

Ich war überwältigt.

Was dieser Mann, Reborn, mein Vater!-, da gesagt hatte war einfach unfassbar und doch würde es so einiges erklären das in meinem Leben schiefgelaufen ist.

Warum Nana mich immer so... komisch ansah, traurig, wütend, sehnsüchtig, abweisend.

Iemitsu war nicht besser, wenn er denn mal zu Hause war.

Nur beschränkten sich die Gefühle bei ihm auf Abscheu und Wut.

Nun verstand ich warum, ich war nicht ihr Kind, war es nie und gehörte zudem noch einer anderen Art an, jener auf die meine, nein, die Familie Sawada hinabsah, als Abschaum, unwürdig zu existieren...

Aber warum hatten sie mich dann zu sich genommen?

Warum wenn ich doch für sie niemand war der ihnen was bedeutete?

Und ich fragte mich wie viel Ienari davon wohl wusste, da dieser nur drei Jahre älter war als ich.

Wenn er nichts davon wusste... dann hasste er mich von sich aus, einfach nur so und das obwohl ich ihn nie einen Grund dazu gab...

.

Was die unterdrückte Flammensignatur anging... nun, mir war bewusst gewesen das ich kaum bis gar keinen Zugang zu meinen Flammen hatte und das man Probleme hatte meinen Typ überhaupt zu bestimmen.

Doch woran könnte es gelegen haben?

Kaum das ich mir diese Frage stellte, kam mir das Bild meiner Kette in den Sinn und ich wurde mir bewusst das ich diese nicht mehr trug, das erste Mal... seit dem ich mich erinnern konnte.

.

Entgegen dem was andere Leute immer über mich sagten, war ich nicht blöd.

Klar dauerte es manchmal ein wenig länger bis ich etwas verstand, vor allem in Mathe, doch dafür kamen andere Sachen einfach natürlich zu mir.

Als hätte ich es immer gewusst, das es mir immer auf der Zunge lag.

Genau wie das Wissen nun, das die Kette oder eher der Ring an dieser mich gebunden hatte.

Nicht nur meine Flammen, sondern auch wer ich wirklich war.

Ich hatte mich nie wohl gefühlt wie ich war, fühlte mich aus der Balance geworfen, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür war das ich leicht abzulenken war oder ein klein wenig zu tollpatschig.

Aber nun war alles klar, okay, ich hatte zwar noch etwas Schmerzen , fast keine mehr, doch alles fühlte sich mit einem Mal Richtig an, bei diesen Personen zu sein fühlte sich Richtig an.

Dieses Gefühl in mir, die leise Stimme die mir immer zuflüsterte, mir half, stimmte dem ebenfalls zu.

Es brachte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust.

Der Schmerz der vorher da war, war längst für diese Wärme gewichen und vergessen.

Zudem, ich mochte den Namen Caelum irgendwie, zwar war ich mit Tsunayoshi oder halt Tsuna auch zufrieden, doch es ging auch, es war ein Neustart.

Ein Neustart in ein Leben das ich von Anfang an hätte haben können, hätte haben sollen.


End file.
